


Quatre Defenders et un couffin

by Ahelya



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Claire is so done with their shit, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Team bonding sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il y avait un bébé abandonné devant la porte de son appartement. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite en environ une heure et demi pendant la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (Nuit d'avril 2017) pour le thème "Hospitalité", suite à une idée totalement idiote balancée dans la semaine précédant cette nuit d'écriture.

Il y avait un bébé devant la porte de son appartement et peut-être aurait-il dû se lever de son lit. Juste pour voir s'il ne se trompait pas pour commencer mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il connaissait son appartement, son immeuble, et quelque chose avait troublé ce qu'il percevait habituellement. Il y avait une inconnue qui venait d'apparaitre. Le bébé. Devant la porte de son appartement. Calme. Sans doute endormi. Il n'en était pas totalement sûr. L'enfant avait faim. Il le sentait. Le calme n'allait sans doute pas durer. Il décida donc de se lever et il se dirigea aussitôt vers sa porte. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il y avait bien un bébé abandonné devant la porte de son appartement. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

 

* * *

 

Il y avait un bébé dans l'appartement de Matt mais elle n'était pas venue à cause de ça évidement. Elle était là parce qu'elle avait besoin de Matt. C'était utile de connaître un avocat vu son métier, surtout quand cet avocat n'était pas Hogarth et que certaines de ses activités n'entraient pas vraiment dans le cadre de la loi. Elle avait besoin de Matt.

Mais il y avait un bébé dans son appartement…

« Tes nuits à jouer les Don Juan ont fini par te rattraper ? » lança-t-elle après être entrée.

Il ne répondit même pas et… Et préféra lui coller l'enfant dans les bras.

« Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper d'elle pendant mon absence ?

-N'y pense même pas, Murdock. »

Mais il l'ignora pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle le suivit. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait maintenant un bébé dans les bras qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui en coller. Elle le connaissait. C'était sans doute le meilleur, et seul, moyen de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Matt prit tout de même la peine de se retourner avant de sortir pour lui donner quelques explications.

« Elle était devant ma porte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…

-Tu te souviens que je suis détective, hein ? »

Elle essaya de lui remettre l'enfant dans les bras. Matt, évidemment, l'évita.

« J'ai déjà fouillé ses affaires, dit-il. Il n'y a rien qui peut nous aider à trouver ses parents.

-Juste pour remettre les choses au point, tu peux me rappeler qui est la détective et qui est l'avocat aveugle dans cette pièce ?

-J'ai une piste.

-Tu viens de… »

Elle se tut. Elle avait compris.

« Il n'est pas question que je fasse office de baby-sitter pendant que tu joues les chiens de chasse.

-Si tu es là… C'est que tu avais quelque chose à me demander, non ? »

Il avait raison. Hélas.

« Je te revaudrai ça. »

Ce qui pourrait être utile vu ce qui se passait avec son client actuel.

Elle soupira.

« Il a un nom, ce bébé ? »

Matt sourit mais elle avait tout de même toujours autant envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

« Elle. Et non, je ne connais pas son nom. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Ellie. «

Et sur ses mots, l'avocat disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se mit ensuite à regarder le bébé qui la fixait en gazouillant.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

Malcolm ! Elle avait besoin de Malcom. Immédiatement.

 

* * *

 

Il y avait un bébé à Alias Investigation. Il y avait un bébé dans les bras de Jessica. Aucun d'eux n'auraient cru voir ce jour arriver et pourtant, c'était bien le cas, mais le bébé en question ne resta guère de temps dans les bras de la détective. Peut-être même l'aurait-elle laissé tomber par terre si l'un d'eux ne s'était pas précipité pour la prendre… Non. Jessica n'était pas capable de faire une chose pareille.

« J'ai complètement oublié que Malcolm n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Occupez-vous d'elle.

-On est pas nounou !

-Selon le nom de votre entreprise, vous êtes à loués. Je vous loue pour être nounou. Enfin… »

Jessica était maintenant à la porte et elle ne leur avait pas vraiment apporté la moindre explication sur la présence de cette enfant.

« C'est Matt qui paye. Il a trouvé l'enfant devant la porte de son appartement. Il l'a appelé Ellie. J'ai besoin que vous vous occupiez d'elle. J'ai trouvé des info sur ses parents. Il faut que je trouve Matt.

-Appelle-le.

-Il ne répond pas. »

Pourquoi aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment surpris par ça ?

« On peut t'aider à…

-Oui. En vous occupant d'Ellie. Merci les gars ! »

Jessica s'en alla. Ils s'entreregardèrent. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient quoi faire.

« On a besoin de Claire.

-Yep. On a besoin de Claire. »

Ils récupérèrent rapidement ce qui devait être les affaires de l'enfant et s'en allèrent de l'agence de détective.

 

* * *

 

Il y avait un bébé dans son appartement, un bébé dont elle ne savait rien et Luke et Danny n'avaient pas l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elles quand ils étaient arrivés chez elle avec cette enfant dans les bras. C'était Jessica qui la leur avait confié et s'ils avaient bien compris, Ellie, c'était ainsi qu'ils appelaient le bébé, avait été abandonnée devant la porte de l'appartement de Matt.

Luke et Danny étaient évidemment venu ici pour lui demander son aide et elle avait accepté mais elle aurait dû se douter que l'aide demandée se transformerait rapidement en abandon d'Ellie à ses bons soins pour courir aider l'autre moitié du groupe que les journalistes de New York avaient décidé de baptiser Defenders quelques temps plus tôt.

Dans quelle affaire ces quatre-là étaient-ils encore allés se fourrer ?

La nuit était maintenant bien entamée et aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait donné de nouvelles. Devait-elle appeler la cavalerie ? Alors qu'elle ne savait même pas vraiment de quoi il pouvait être question…

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ellie qui dormait à poing fermé puis se dirigea vers la porte pour observer qui se trouver dehors par le judas. Deux femmes étaient devant sa porte. Elle connaissait l'une d'elle. C'était Katarina Sanger. Elle s'occupait d'un foyer pour femmes battues dans le quartier.

« Claire Temple. C'est Katarina Sanger. Vous vous rappelez de moi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« On vous a confié un bébé ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit Katarina.

Elle montra ensuite la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« C'est sa mère. »

Et cette femme qui prétendait être la mère d'Ellie se mit soudain à parler dans un mélange d'anlais et de chinois à une vitesse incroyable. Claire avait dû mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais elle reconnut soudain un mot au milieu de ce flot de paroles ininterrompu. Danny l'utilisait souvent pour s'adresser à Matt, sa manière à lui de reconnaître l'autre identité de l'avocat sans la dévoiler au grand jour sans doute. Claire se prit à sourire en se rappelant l'incompréhension du milliardaire face au désir de Matt de cacher ses capacités et son identité sous le masque de Daredevil. Cette conversation avait été pour le moins hilarante, il fallait bien le reconnaitre.

Katarina avait calmer la femme qui l'accompagnait puis s'adressa à Claire malgré la porte toujours fermée.

« Excusez-la. Elle a été sauvée par ce groupe, trois hommes et une femme, et après tout le foin que les journalistes ont fait sur ces Defenders… »

L'autre femme protesta. Claire était prête à jurer qu'elle avait dit qu'elle était sûre d'avoir eu affaire à eux.

Elle se décida ensuite à ouvrir tout en pensant qu'elle allait sans doute devoir dire à Matt qu'il devrait peut-être finir par réviser sa position sur le maintien de sa double identité s'il continuait de travailler avec Jessica, Luke et Danny.

Ellie, qui ne s'appelait évidemment pas Ellie, retrouva donc sa mère qui ne cessa de dire à Claire qu'elle devait remercier ces sauveurs parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire. Ces derniers avaient disparu plus ou moins aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Cela n'avait guère surpris Claire.

Une fois que la mère et la fille furent enfin réunie, Claire partit à la recherche des sauveurs en question puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avaient, semble-t-il, daigner prendre la peine de l'appeler pour lui donner des nouvelles. Et ils ne répondaient pas non plus au téléphone quand elle les appelait évidement.

Claire les trouva là où tout avait commencé, dans l'appartement de Matt, endormis tous les quatre sur le canapé malgré la lumière produite par l'immense panneau publicitaire qu'on voyait depuis le salon. Elle pensa à les réveiller pendant un instant, histoire d'être sûre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était blessé, Luke y compris mais elle hésitait… Et finalement, et parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il y avait la moindre blessure à déplorer, elle céda à la tentation qui s'était emparée d'elle dès qu'elle les avait vu endormis. Claire sortit donc son portable et les prit en photo.

Et si demain certaines personnes, dont elle n'avait pas du tout le numéro et à qui elle n'avait certainement pas fait parvenir immédiatement ou presque la photo qu'elle venait de prendre, leur parlaient de leur soirée pyjama chez Matt, elle ne nierait absolument pas sa possible culpabilité dans la diffusion de cette information. Quand on faisait ce que ces quatre-là faisaient, et malgré leurs pouvoirs – oui, elle pensait pouvoir compter l'opiniâtreté de Matt comme un super pouvoir – ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de se quereller avec la personne qui s'assurait de vous garder en bonne santé.

Et ils lui devaient bien ça de toute manière. C'était elle qui s'était occupée d'Ellie tout la journée !

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ça va être dur d'attendre... Heureusement qu'il y a les fics...


End file.
